Pain
by Luna Love94
Summary: After years of belonging to James and Laurent they are killed, and Vitoria continues to hunt Bella the Cullens step in to help. Slightly OOC, Rated M just in case. Please read and Review. The story is better than the summary!
1. My saviors

I'm sitting in my favorite chair in Barnes and Noble by the window, watching the rain fall. I still don't know where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do. After being practically a slave to James and Laurent, I have nothing. They killed my family off and took everything I had and decided to keep me…only because I have the innocent look. I could lead innocent humans into a dark alley or the backwoods making them believe that there was trouble just to feed their bloodlust.

After a while I got sick of it and began a fight with one of the other covens in town. Now all are destroyed with the exception of one, James' latest girlfriends. I believe she is tracking me dow,n but I have become a master at covering my scent. Vampires are good at uncovering a human scent, especially one they want to toy with before they drain them.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice asked for my attention. I looked up at who was referring to me. It was a small…woman (?) with short spiky hair and an apparent love for fashion. She was also a vampire.

"Yes?" The venom in my voice coming out sharper than intended. She only smiled her expression full of understanding. That was odd, but i kept my guard up.

"I'm only here to help. If you don't come with me and my brothers she will find you. Soon." She was here to help? I quickly processed whether or not she was luring me away from civilians to Victoria. I decided against it, Victoria would approach me herself.

"Fine." I said curtly and followed her with my messenger bag. She led me to a white jeep. The windows were darkly tinted. A precaution that all vampires take. She opened the door for me and there was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. He was obviously well fed, seeing as his eyes were a very light… topaz (?) colour. I have never seen that before. They almost looked liquid. His hair was beautiful bronze disarray. And he gave me a warm crooked smile. The pixie like woman behind me gently pushed into the jeep and quickly inhabited the passenger seat up front.

"Have you eaten lately?" she asked, turned to me suddenly.

It took me a moment to process the question, "Not since yesterday. I didn't have any money left after my lunch" I mumbled slightly embarrassed since they all wore designer clothing. The one driving, I had noticed, was intimidatingly large. He looked like a body builder. I glanced at his facial features in the rear-view mirror and he had a sweet face. It almost didn't go with his body…almost.

"Alice," the one next to me said his voice like velvet, smooth "I can't get a read on her." I looked at his face and he was staring at me and I blushed a deep red. Big mistake around vamps.

"Aww, you made her blush, Eddie." The large one boomed, laughing loudly. It made me cringe.

"Keep your voice down. You're scaring her. And do NOT call me Eddie." The beautiful one hissed.

They were silent for a time. A really long time. It was driving me insane and I wanted answers. So I decided to interrupt the irritating silence.

"Okay, is anyone going to tell me where we're going? Or better yet, what your names are?" I turned to the bronze haired one, "And what the hell did you mean 'I can't get a read on her'?" By the end of my questions I was slightly pissed off.

"Oh, maybe we should've brought Jasper to calm her nerves." The pixie said while staring at me.

'Oh yeah, because talking about me like I'm not here while blatantly staring at me is completely calming my nerves." I mumbled.

"Sorry about that. I'm Alice, The one driving is my brother Emmett," He gave me a cheesy grin and I couldn't help but smile back, "And this is Edward." I looked at him and he gave me a slight wave and turned his head to the window.

Definitely not friendly…but that's okay because neither am I.

"Okay that solves the mystery. Now, where are we going?"

"Forks. What do you want to eat?" It took me a minute to process.

"Oh, um…McDonalds is fine." I mumbled still frustrated that she would'nt tell me where the hell forks was.

* * *

Hours later we pulled into a beautiful house…mansion I suppose I should say. It had a lot of windows, Some of them appearing to take place of a wall.

"You like it? We hope you'll stay with us for a while. Carlisle and Esme are so excited to meet you!" She sort of squealed. She reminded me of a ball of energy. It was then I noticed that she absolutely glowed with energy and excitement. I smiled at her, I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, I do like it, but I don't think that it's such a good idea that I stay." I mumbled knowing fully well that they could hear me as clear as day.

"And why might that be?" She asked slightly pouting. I smiled to myself.

"Victoria…she has a way….a knack really for finding people. Inevitably she will find me, and I don't really think that you want to get get mixed up with Victoria." I looked up at Alice. "But that is very generous of you."

"She won't get to you." Emmett boomed behind me, making me jump, "not with us around to protect you."

"And just why would you want to protect me?" I turned to him.

"According to Alice you are meant for me. Therefore you are very important to me." Edward said, I looked at him and his topaz eyes were burning into mine. He seemed slightly confused.

"Meant for you…?" my voice trailed off so someone could answer.

"It's going to rain soon we need to get inside so you don't catch a cold." I almost laughed…I haven't had someone care about me since before my parents were killed. Alice walked in front of me to keep pace, Edward sped off somewhere, and Emmett walked behind me. I felt like they were my security or something. Then i thought back to what Edward had just said...'According to Alice you aare meant for me'. What did he mean...?


	2. The Perfect Outfit

**Ok so I know I didn't end that chapter too well, I couldn't fix it. My computer was screwing up. Anyways, I hope you liked my story enough to review….no? Well then you can always review this chapter, I'd love some feedback. **

We soon walked through the door, and I was attacked by a human figured blur. The impact sent me reeling backwards; I was soon steadied by the blur.

"Bella! It's so nice to finally meet you!" The voice pulled back, and a saw a beautiful face. Her smile pearly, almost blinding, her lips a vibrant red, she had high prominent cheek bones, and…those topaz eyes (?) that Edward seems to have. These vamps aren't like the rest. They're… odd.

"Umm, hi." I mumbled. She was invading the one thing I held so close to me; the one thing James and Laurent had not taken away…my personal space.

"Esme, I think you're making her uncomfortable." Her expression changed from immense excitement, to slight worry. She backed away a little, and I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry that was so rude of me." She smiled apologetically

"It's fine, I have personal space issues. Esme, right?" I asked, smiling the best I could. I'm sure it came out as a grimace.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle's wife. He is out at the hospital at the moment but you will meet him soon." When I looked at her in complete confusion she explained further. "Carlisle changed almost all of us, so he is the leader of this coven. And he works at the hospital, since he doesn't have to sleep he works late hours."

Comprehension crossed my face and she smiled vibrantly. Alice soon bounced into my line of view, "I'm sure you're tired so-"

"Alice…" Edward hissed. A warning.

"-Edward can give you a tour of the house before you shower and take nap." She said quickly and then disappeared. As soon as she was gone it wasn't long before the others disappeared…except for Edward. I shifted my weight awkwardly. He still didn't explain the things I asked of him, not clearly anyway. He didn't seem comfortable with me. He seemed like he was wishing I was gone. Well, that makes two of us…and I _could_ disappear, if it weren't for Alice. I have the feeling she would find me, again.

"Well um let's get started." He said, startling me out of my thoughts. When I looked into his eyes. They were smoldering, making my heart's pace quicken. It was odd, something I had never felt before, but I enjoyed it.

He showed me Carlisle's office, Everyone's rooms, and his music room. It turns out Edward liked music. All kinds of music. He plays multiple instruments and offered to teach me how to play the ones that my stare lingered on. I feared walking into the room. Although I'm constantly around Vampires, I have horrid balance. In other words, I'm a super-klutz. And in being a super-klutz I trip over and break things very easily.

When the tour came to an end, an end that surprisingly I was sad to see, he show me my room. I opened the door and it was fully furnished. Not that it was something that completely surprised me, the whole house was well furnished, but the fact that they went out of their way to get a nice bed and great decorations made me tear up a little.

"Well, uh, Your bathroom is in there," he pointed to the door on the left wall, "and it should have everything you need." He seemed flustered.

I turned to him and smiled, "Thank you, Edward" Then I did something that surprised the both of us, I hugged him. I awkwardly let go and walked into the room and shut the door.

_Bella what the hell did you just do!_ I asked myself. _I don't know….I couldn't help it…. _

I shook off, all thoughts then. Instead I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. A shower, that sounded great. I haven't had a shower in only God knows when. And that is way too long.

I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower, the warm spray hit my back and I relaxed instantly. I let the steam surround me, clouding my thoughts, and pushing my stresses away. Soon I heard a banging on the door, and then it opened.

"Bella?" I sighed in relief. My paranoia is going to get very annoying.

"Who else would it be Alice?" She laughed lightly. It sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"I have the perfect outfit picked out for you! I hope you don't have an aversion to high heels." She told me enthusiastically. I looked out of the side of the curtains. She was holding a black very mini skirt and a red V-neck shirt…one that was very low cut, and some red pumps. Alice frowned at the horrified expression on my face.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't you like it?" She gave me an irresistible pout. I simply ignored it.

"What's wrong? You are giving me a _death-trap_ not an outfit, Alice!" I hissed.

"But Bella I know it would look great on you! Please, just try it on. For me?" She unleashed her puppy-dog-eyes on me and I gave in. When she saw my defeated expression she squealed. "I'll just leave it on the counter.

Soon after she left I shut off the water, and grabbed my towel. When I was dry I looked at the death-trap. If James and Laurent were trying to kill me, then Alice was trying to torture me to death. Slowly and painfully.

I decided to put it on, like had any choice. I took a look in the mirror; I had to admit it looked good, but the shoes had me worried. When I walked out of the bathroom, Alice decided to play paparazzi. I was attacked by multiple flashes.

"Alice you're going to make me go blind." I said as calmly as I could.

"Oops sorry. I just couldn't help myself, Bella! You look so sexy, I just had to get a picture!" I had to smile at her enthusiasm.

"Alice what have you done now? You already knew she wouldn't react very well to the-" Edward's voice carried, then stopped short when he saw me. He just stared, his lips slightly parted…his beautiful kissable lips.

"Bella…wow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I was hoping to have way more reviews than I have now, that being said I will not update until I get more reviews. **

**Luna Love**


	4. Feel The Awkward

**A/N: This is being updated because of two people…One is more annoying than the other, but that isn't important. For those of you that like, love, or think my story is ok who didn't review, you need to be bowing down to Youhitthebullseye and justrememberhe prefersbrunets! Youhitthebullseye flattered me so much that I completely ignored the part about the lack of reviews! (Seriously though, it only takes two minutes to write a review!) So therefore this is dedicated to Youhitthebullseye! (Now will you tell me your actual penname!?) Enjoy**

**I own nothing and the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer owns everything!**

"Bella…wow" Edward said, sounding breathless. The way he was staring at me made me blush and deep crimson. I looked down. I would have to try very hard to control that, it was like begging them to kill me. When I looked up I looked straight at Alice. She had a shit-eating grin on her face. Edward was still gawking when Alice brought him out of his obvious ogling.

"Alright Edward, that's enough staring. Bella and I are just going to take a few pictures" I gawked at her.

"I did not agree to this!" I hissed at her. She turned to me glaring. It frightened me so much that I backed away a step.

"Alice, I'm sure she's tired let her get her rest." His words were made to be a slight suggestion, but his was full of authority, making it a command.

She pouted but left well enough alone. She smiled at me, a warning that the pictures were surely coming later, and danced out of the room. Leaving Edward alone with me, completely alone. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, which is quite difficult in four inch pumps.

"Well, I will, uh leave you to get some rest." He retreated after a very awkward silence. He paused, for a moment I thought he was going to say something else, to explain the bizarre things that was said. But instead he shook his head and left the room. I retreated to the bed; the comforter was so soft it was like being under a cloud. And soon I was drifting to sleep.

When I woke up it was brighter than it was before. Had I slept the whole day away? I scrambled out of bed. This turned out to be a big mistake, because I became light-headed and dizzy. There were steady hands at my waist before I could ram into anything. I looked at the owner of the hands…I should've known.

"You should be more careful, Bella." Edwards's smooth voice said to me. With him in such a close proximity I found it hard to breath. My heart began to beat erratically and I knew he could hear it. I knew not only because of my vast knowledge of vampires, but he was smirking at me. He was amused that he affected me this way. I had to say something to distract him.

"I think I can manage, thank you very much." I decided to take the venomous route. I think it's better if I don't have any ties to this family. I really do appreciate what they are doing for me, but at some point I'm going to have to leave…I don't want complications when I do.

Edward didn't seem hurt or surprised by my response. He only seemed to expect it. That caught me off guard. I attempted to get myself out of his grip…no matter how good his hands felt at my waist. He refused to let me go.

He only wrapped his arms around my waist and tilted his head, in confusion. His eyes bore into mine, as if he was trying hard to get something out of me. He looked as if he expected something to happen. He also, to my surprising dismay, looked disappointed.

"Do you have a serious personal space issue?" My voice turned nasty. I glared with all the anger I could muster. If he was human he would've blushed, I assumed.

"I apologize for my behavior. Usually I act in a better manner." His eyes plashed with an unfamiliar look of deep passion. That couldn't possibly be for me could it?

"It's okay, I suppose. Um…Where is Alice?" I looked away and blushed. His apology was sincere and it took me off guard. Edward ran his long pale fingers through is beautiful hair, I licked my lips at the sight of it.

"Alice, and the others for that matter, went to hunt. You haven't met Jasper yet, but he's newer to our way of life so has difficulty not attacking people."

I was confused. I sat back on the bed, and patted the spot next to me. "Would you explain what you meant about 'newer to our way of life'?

**A/N: it's shorter than usual but that's what happens when your best friend won't leave you the hell alone!!! I hope you liked it, at least enough to review…please….I'll be your bestest friend! Pwetty Pwease! Alright enough groveling **


	5. Where The Lines Overlap

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update but I've been really stressed. Finals get me ridiculously stressed out. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!**

Edward paused for a second, and then moved to sit next to me. The metal bed-framed groaned under his weight.

"…what I meant was…," he sighed "Have you noticed the difference in our eyes?"

I nodded, unable to speak due to the fact that I was looking into _his_ eyes. My heart started to beat erratically and I blushed.

He gave me a smirk and continued, "The reason for the difference is due to the difference in our eating habits, compared to the other vampires I mean."

When I continued to look at him with a confused expression, he elaborated.

"We don't feed on the blood of humans, my family and I." he said slowly as if I was slow. I set aside my annoyance for later.

When he didn't tell me what he did feed on I asked "So…what do you feed on, then?"

"We feed on the blood of animals. Deers, Bears, Mountain Lions and the like. We try to go somewhere overpopulated so we don't affect the balance of nature." He looked me straight in the eye. My heart started beating erratically on its own accord. He smiled at me and that only made it worse, with what little willpower I had left I looked away to calm myself.

"That's odd, I've never heard of a vampire doing that, let alone a whole coven." I decided that he wasn't going to react the way I wanted him to if I was rude, so I took the venom out of my voice.

"It is very unusual, but not impossible. We only know of one other coven that has the same feeding habits. The Denali coven." He winced when he said the name of the coven. I wonder what that was about. "It doesn't make us as strong as we could possibly be. It's like a human eating tofu; you're nourished but never completely satisfied."

I nodded my head in understanding. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Emmett decided it was a good idea to burst through the door.

"HELLOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I covered my ears from the obnoxious noise.

"Was that necessary, Emmett?" Emmett laughed.

"Was it not necessary, Eddie?" Edward groaned.

"Do not call me Eddie! As long as long as we have known each other how many times have I told you that?"

Emmett Pretended to think about it, as I held off a giggle. "Ummmm three times?" As he said it he let out a loud goofy laugh. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. Like two brothers, one messing with the other.

Edward growled, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Soon he was out of the room. I didn't even see a glimpse of him leaving.

"Oh don't worry about the grumpy Gus." He gave me a big friendly grin and I couldn't help but smile back. "Well I assume you're hungry again. It's been a while since we fed you." I nodded and follow his intimidating figure out of the room and down the three flights of stairs. I took that time to take in my surroundings. They had their home very brightly decorated. Pale colours were something I wasn't used to in a vampire's home. Usually there were dark, frightening colours and paintings and annoyingly loud scream-o music.

Although here it felt classy, sophisticated…civilized. I enjoyed it immensely. It reminded me of how my mother tried to have our home. She never succeeded, since it was impossible for her to have an organized environment without losing her mind. She needed to let her creativity flow within her "Artistic environment". I smiled at myself; I missed my crazy erratic mother.

"Are you okay back there?" Emmett asked without turning around.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm fine, thanks." He nodded and on the second floor he turned down a long hallway that ended with the kitchen. It was large and beautiful. There were marble counters and stainless steel appliances. The reason why they had these appliances was lost on me.

I heard Emmett laughing at my gawking expression. I turned to him and gave him a blinding and eager smile.

"Alice said you would love the kitchen." A new voice said from behind me. I turned to see a tall blond haired man in front of me. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, dark blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. "I'm Jasper. It's very nice to meet you." His face seemed rigid, uncomfortable, and in pain.

"I'm Bella." I murmured. I knew the facial expression he was wearing. That's the look of a vampire trying to not attack a human.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm trying to figure out how to transition from this situation to the other. Do you guys thing I should do EPOV? I've never tried it before but I think it would be nice to get inside Edward's mind. Tell me what you think.**

**~~Luna Love94**


	6. Speechless

**A/N: well I guess my last chapter wasn't up to par since I haven't gotten that many views, but since my exams are done and the semester is over I'll have all summer to improve my writing. I only got review on the last chapter and that make for a very sad writer. But I do Thank you** **fallunder for telling me your thoughts, and I'm sorry but this chapter isn't in EPOV.**

Instinctively I began to slowly back away. It was something that I did when there was a new vampire that had that kind of look in their eye. Emmett must've sensed my distress because it was him who cleared things up.

"You can relax Bella, he won't hurt you." I looked at Emmett skeptically. "He's newer to our way of life but he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it." I looked back at Jasper and he smiled…actually it was more along the lines of a painful grimace, but his effort was appreciated. I smiled back at him. We all stood in an awkward silence for a short moment. I didn't look at them, but I could feel their stares burning in to my skin.

I decided that I should break the silence. "So, um, what exactly is there for me to eat?" I asked Emmett, now completely terrified that Jasper wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Anything you could possibly want…Alice and Esme went a little insane when they went grocery shopping for you." He gave me another one of his award winning smiles.

I nodded and smiled to myself, it had been ages since someone cared for me enough to buy me food. I had to fend for myself when I was with James. I maneuvered around the island in the middle of the kitchen, and walked to the tall intimidating mahogany doors that I assumed were the pantry doors. I opened them and my jaw dropped. Aside from the grocery store I had never seen so much food in one place. Suddenly Emmett was right beside me, his closeness made me jump a little.

He whistled and said, "It's worse than I imagined. It's like they bought everything that a Wal-Mart could hold and shoved it in here." I laughed and began to calculate how much of the food I saw without overstuffing myself, and before it all expired.

"Oh good, Emmett showed you where the food is! I hope we picked stuff that you like to eat!" Alice's overly excited voice sang from behind me.

"How could you not? You obviously bought everything in sight." She just laughed and moved me to the side picking up random ingredients off the shelves. I quirked my eyebrow confused. "Alice…what are you doing?"

"Esme and I are going to make you dinner silly." She gave me a blinding smile. I was stunned for a moment. How do they do that?

"You should let her, nothings worse than when Alice doesn't get her way." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I heard that Emmett!" She yelled from the stove. The kitchen was so large that there was an echo of her voice.

Esme entered then, she wore some comfortable jeans and a purple tank top with lace ruffles on the front. She looked like a supermodel, and it surprised me how human they could look. I was used to the savagery….in fact the savagery was still after me.

"Oh, hello Bella." She greeted me. Her eyes were a brighter gold than before.

"Hello, Esme, erm weren't you supposed to be hunting?" if James and Laurent went hunting then it took them days to find the pray that they wanted to torture and feed on.

"Yes, we all did, but we decided to cut it short since you were here. All of us except Jasper…or so I thought." Her motherly tone vibrated through the room. It seems she wasn't too pleased about his decision to come back home. His feeding might stifle his want for my blood. "But nevermind that now sweetheart, just go back up to your room and try to relax."

Her tone left me with no room for argument. I smiled shyly and did as I was told. It was the first time I have had any caring authority. My parents cared about me of course but I was always treated as an adult at home. James and Laurent were authority but they were abusive of their authority, they never cared.

I led myself up the staircase; admittedly I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I was slightly surprised to find that I bumped into something ice cold and hard as rock. The figure wrapped its arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall flat on my ass.

I looked up to find Edward's golden eyes and a gorgeous crooked smile. I found that I wasn't breathing after a while, and took a large quiet breathe through my nose and I took in his scent. I was marvelous, he smelled sweet and musky at the same time…it was delicious.

"Are you alright?" I could see the amusement in his eyes. He knew the effect he had on me.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He still had a tight grip on my waist. It was then that I realized how close we were. I could feel every muscle on his flat stomach. I licked my lips and his eyes darted to them. My breath quickened.

"Whoa…sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. Have fun Eddie." Emmett waggled his eyebrows, and that was the cue for my world famous blush. Edward hissed, in the beginning I thought it was because of my blush.

"Emmett, you know it's not like that," He looked at me apologetically and pulled away, "She was going to trip, I was helping her keep her balance. And STOP calling me EDDIE!" I snickered and Edward glared at me.

"Erm…sorry…I'll just..um….yeah." I turned towards the staircase and carefully shuffled up the stairs.

When I got to my new room I sat on the edge of the very large bed and looked at the mirror across from it. I was still in the overly sexy outfit Alice chose for me to wear. It was too much for me so I began looking for the closet in the oversized room. After looking for about five seconds I found the right door. I opened it and almost passed out from what I saw before me. It was an extremely large walk in closet. It looked like an exact replica of Carrie's from Sex and The City.

I continued to pass row after row of expensive clothing in complete shock. Calmly I called Alice's name.

"Yes, Bella?" She smiled at me. I looked her over and it seemed like she was immune to the fact that there was a huge closet with hundreds of clothes that cost hundreds of dollars.

"Who is this for?" She giggled at me.

"It's for you silly, duh!" I stared at her with a blank expression on he face.

**A/N: Okay, I know that the ending wasn't exactly what it usually is but give me some time and I'll get better at this I swear. And since Edward hasn't really made how he feels about Bella being there yet, I might have the next chapter in Epov but no promises. Thanks for reading.**

**~~Luna Love94**


	7. AN

I am so sorry about the dely. I was trying to wait until my Netbook was fixed but it's taking longer than planned. But I've decided to start writing again because I miss reading you wonderful reviews.

~~Luna 3


	8. How do I fix this?

**Epov**

Red is such a beautiful colour on her…it complements the blush in her cheeks. I found myself able to resist the intoxicating scent the rolls off her skin. I spoke before I thought.

"Bella…Wow." I said just loud enough for it to carry to her ears. Her blush deepened, and it made me happier than it should, not that it should make me happy at all. It felt wrong that Bella and I were meant to be, only because I'm about ninety years her senior. She was so young…so beautiful and angelic while I was far from it.

"Doesn't she look absolutely fabulous?" Alice beamed. She was running through all the outfits that would work for Bella, in her head.

"Yes, she does." I answered Alice's question but I was looking straight to Bella's eyes. They were so deep and revealing. I had seen them too many times to count over the last few months but that was through Alice's visions and that couldn't compare to looking into them in person.

I heard her heart rate pick up. It made me concerned.

_Don't worry, she's fine._

I gave her a puzzled expression.

_It's just her reaction to you. Trust me, it's a good thing._

I was still confused but I let it drop. If Alice believes its okay then it most likely is.

_Edward, dear, could you ask Bella if she wants to eat? I'm sure I could whip something up…it hasn't been that long since I've cooked for someone._ It was Esme that had asked.

"Bella, I sure you're hungry by now? Let's go down to the kitchen." I told her.

"No I'm fine, really." It was right that second that her stomach decided to growl. I raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to try again.

She sighs, "Fine…"

I began to walk out of the room and down the stair to the kitchen, just assuming that she'd follow. And follow she did. I could feel the heat from her body wafting against my back. It stirred feelings in me that I haven't felt in almost a century. I didn't know how to deal with it; it was like a heat I hadn't ever experienced was engulfing me.

We entered the kitchen and I took in the chaos around me. Jasper and Emmett were arguing over who had gotten the recipe correct and Esme was sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in mock frustration. Beside me Bella began to giggle. I was enthralled with the sound. I tried to ignore it.

"What happened to the kitchen?" I asked. This had happened in between the time of Esme wondering if Bella was hungry, and us walking down the stairs together.

"Emmett and Jasper insisted on helping me but they wanted to do the same job. They won't stop bickering long enough for me to decide." Esme explained over they're shouting. Next to me I heard a sharp and loud whistle. It shocked us all stiff.

"Now," Bella said, calmly, "now that I have your attention, I'd prefer to make my own meal." She looked at Esme. "I don't want to offend anyone but…I'm sort of afraid that Those knuckle heads will burn the place down, plus I don't want to be a bother."

"Anything to make you comfortable, dear." Esme replied.

Bella blushed again. This made me curious. What did Esme say to make her blush? I wished I could get into her head not for the first time today.

"Awwww, but I wanted to help." Emmett pouted; somehow ketchup had gotten in his hair. He was such a child.

"I think it would be better if you just sat and watched." Bella said before her nervous laugh.

After Bella was sure she had all the ingredients she needed, I disappeared into my room. My thoughts were consumed with her. I thought she was beautiful in Alice's visions but she was breathtaking when she was in front of me. I decided, before we went in search of her that I would try to stay away from her; to affect her life as little as physically possible. Of course, with Alice around I'll have to work harder to make that happen.

_You shouldn't fight it, Edward. It's going to happen whether you like it or not._

"I will not end her life for her, Alice." I said knowing that she could hear me even though she was in her room on the second level of the house.

My room was on the third floor…and Bella's room was the only other room on this level. I'm sure Alice did it on purpose, seeing as there are a plethora of other empty rooms throughout the house.

_She won't see it as her life ending… _Her thought trailed off, and she began to think of other outfits that would work for Bella. She needed to set her priorities straight if that is the only thing consuming her mind.

I decided that I needed to do something to clear my head. As I was walking down the steps I saw Bella coming up the stairs. As we passed each other she tripped and fell into my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm super klutzy sometimes." I felt her whole body blush, and I got that stirring feeling again.

I didn't say a thing and held her. Our faces were still close together, so close that our noses were almost touching. As I looked into her eyes I heard her heart rate quicken and her breathing grow more rapid. She bit her lip as I licked mine.

Subconsciously, I began to lean forward and her breathing all but stopped. When our noses brushed I closed my eyes, soon our lips brushed. I nipped at her bottom lip with my lips and she moaned, putting her fingers in my hair and pulling, she molded her body with mine and licked my bottom lip, my pants tightened infinitesimally.

Afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop if I didn't right that second I pulled away she resisted but I barely felt it. I looked into her face to see if I had caused any harm, but she looked mortified and her face turn a bright alluring red.

"Bell-" I started to apologize, but I was cut off.

"I am so sorry!" She said as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

I stood there, in shock of what I had done. I should have helped her up and went on my way. Now I had ruined things with her. I turned towards her door, internally debating whether or not to attempt another apology. I decided against it and rushed to my music room and began to play. I started with Comme Ce Jour. Soon, I trailed off into some lullaby I've never played before. I just let it flow, working through whatever stumped me. I worked on it all throughout the night and part of the morning.

When I heard Bella's bedroom door open, I stopped. In that moment, I felt that if I had a heart it would be beating like a hummingbirds wings. I was falling for the girl, against my morals, I wanted her….

I went into the kitchen, already knowing that she would be in there. I just wanted to be closer to her.

She froze for half a second when our eyes met, then went on about her business. Only her blush revealed that she realized that she was there.

"Look…Bella, I, uh..." I trailed off. I didn't even know where to start.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. It was a mistake. We don't have to bring it up again."

Right when she said that it felt like everything in me drained. I felt cold for the first time in nearly a century. But this is what I wanted right? I wanted her to not feel anything towards me, if only to protect her. So I went along with it and thankfully during my brief internal monologue I hadn't shown any emotion. I kept it up.

"You're right," I smiled and silently prayed that it didn't come out a grimace, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Before she could respond I pivoted on my foot and walked swiftly out of the room. Next thing I was running in the forest that surrounded my home, then Forks city Limits…once I was on the very outside I turn right back around. The run didn't help hardly at all with my decision as to what I was going to do about Bella and my progressively strong feeling for her.

**Well, my lovelies, I'm finally back ****! I'm sorry it's been forever but I'll try to update regularly! **


	9. Damn you, Gravity!

**Bpov**

That kiss. That kiss was…amazing, earth shattering, world rocking. It was all I could think about; Much to my pleasure and embarrassment. I remember how it felt when his lips brushed mine. When everything was controlled and sweet…then I reacted and strongly might I add. Next thing I knew my hand was in his hair and my body right against his. I could feel everything, and I mean _everything._ Which, in that blissful moment was great then, he pulled away. And, that is when I realized that he didn't want to react that way it was just because he was a male. Vampire or not they still have the same urges. At some point I had even convinced myself that it was not in fact him that ignited the passionate kiss but me. I must have pushed myself on him and the rest just fell into place.

And after our talk a couple of weeks ago, he began to actively avoid me. On the rare occasion of us being in the same room together, or passing each other on the stairway, he always has this mask of complete indifference on his face.

I thought I would get over it. When I was with James and Laurent if I showed any sort of preference to any one of their friends that came in for a visit, they would destroy them. It only took a couple of times for me to stop feeling that way for anyone but this was different. I have never felt this flustered around a man, nor have I ever been even more of a klutz whenever they were around me.

"I don't know why you find it necessary to bite your lip Bella. It only makes others nervous, plus we don't want you bruising those gorgeous lips of yours." Alice chimed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Apparently any nervous habit I had agitated her.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I was just thinking."

"I don't know why you worry about Edward. Everything will fall into place don't worry." She continued to brush my hair a bit of a hobby of hers. I couldn't complain as long as she didn't try to put me heels or rather that horrible make-up on me anymore.

"Are you ever going to elaborate on how everything will fall into place?" She still hadn't told me anything about it. I had no clue what was going to happen and how soon. I hated it, thoroughly. I never did enjoy surprises.

"Nope!" She giggled.

Jasper walked into the room and froze. Honestly I think he's way more afraid of me than I am of him. It would be humorous if it weren't for the fact that he thought it was better to avoid rooms I was in.

"I'll just…" He began.

I cut him off, "Jasper honestly this is ridiculous. This is your room, plus you won't hurt me just relax, okay? You can't keep making yourself uncomfortable in your own home."

He stared at me for a moment and I stared back, raising my eyebrows, challenging him.

"Alright." He murmured and continued on with whatever it was he was doing.

Alice had finished with my hair and I had to admit that it looked great. Since I had been at the Cullen home my dietary habit had been a lot better, not to mention I have actual shampoo. My hair was now full of luster and volume. She tried to talk me into putting on make-up but I was able to talk her down to just lip gloss.

As soon as she felt satisfied she let me go. At first I was suspicious, it was just too easy to get away, plus she just had that mischievous glint in her eye. But she closed her door in my face before I could ask. I didn't take any offense to it, guess I'm just accustomed to it.

Lost in my own thoughts, I began to walk up the stairs, not paying attention to my surroundings when I got to the level of the house that Edward and I shared. I hardly noticed that he was leaving his room. Paying attention to him is something I stopped doing, because in doing that, it meant that I was holding onto hope. Then I ran into my doorframe. One second I was on my feet the next second I'm on the damn ground.

"Bella! Are you alright what happened?" His panicked voice reached me, then I felt his icy fingers gently holding my waist and the side of my neck.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. I just, um, ran into the door?" I was confused as to how I had done it but I suppose with me it's possible.

He touched my forehead and I winced. It was extremely sensitive there. He lightened his touch on my forehead, and lingered for a moment. I chalked it up to him being aware of the effect of his cold touch on my new bruise.

"Do you feel lightheaded at all?" His voice soft, and his tone tender. My heart stuttered a bit and I blushed knowing that he could hear it.

"Uh, no. I'm fine it happens all the time. I just need some ice to put on it." I attempted to lift myself up but he held me there. I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't think you should exert yourself." Before I could argue I found myself on my bed. With wide eyes I looked up at him.

The sun was on the other side of the house and beginning its descent over the horizon, so the room was lit in a dim muted blue. The light was flattering for him, then again what light wasn't? He was even more breath-taking than before.

The concerned look in his face confused me, and then I realized I wasn't breathing. I took a slow deep breath and it was coated in his intoxicating scent. I was suddenly extremely aware of his body pressed against mine and his arms at my waist and his hand at my neck.

"Are you alright? Your eyes are dilated…" he raised an eyebrow in question.

My mouth gaped open and closed for a few moments, showing him my best impression of a fish.

"I'm fine…",I started when I got my voice back. I pulled away from him trying to get some distance. Thankfully he complied.

'You know you could use my hand." My eyes widened, I gasped, and a dark crimson came over my face. I suppose my embarrassed shock told him what it sounded like he implied.

"No, no! I mean you said you needed ice and my hand is just as cold and it won't melt so it won't need replacing…" He trailed off, his expression was completely mortified. It was actually humorous. When burst out in laughter he was confused.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, but that was damn funny!" A smirk came to his face as my laughter died down a bit.

"So what do you say"

"To what?"

"Um, my uh…Hand?" I have never seen a vampire look so nervous and unsure in my life. At that moment I decided that it didn't matter what has happened to me in the past, or what he was capable of. All that mattered was that I was most certainly and irrevocably in love with Edward. I think I have been since the beginning.

"I would appreciate that." I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes as I felt his hand soothe the throbbing ache of my bruise. Soon I fell asleep, maybe I imagined it, but I think that he was humming me a lullaby I had never heard of before. Then the dreams of him began. We were in a gorgeous meadow and he kissed my lips and whispered I love you….


	10. IfI'mJamesdeanthenyou'reAudreyHepburn

**Bpov**

I woke alone the next morning. Barely conscious, I was aware of a couple of things. The first was that I was no longer in the outfit that Alice had all but forced me into yesterday, but instead in my new pajamas. The second was that I was alone in my bed.

So there are two answers to my dilemma, either I dreamt it all because I'm more obsessed with Edward than I thought, or it actually happened and for one reason or another he felt the need to leave and before he did so, he changed me into something that I'd be comfortable in.

That idea made my face become alarmingly warm. I didn't want to think that he would do something that is so intimate, but at the same time I did. It was foreign to me to want anyone to see like that but I did want him to.

And as I realized that I heard a ridiculous squeal from outside of my bedroom door and half a second later Alice was through the door and sitting right next to me on the bed. Her grin was so wide and enthusiastic I was slightly frightened by it.

"Bella! This is so great! I didn't think you would move that fast in your decisions, although I could've done without seeing my brother in such compromising positions" My mortified expression must've have given her the clue to what I thought she had seen us doing. "Oh, Bella, Not like that….well not exactly anyway. But I want you to let everything happen naturally, so don't fight it or come to the wrong conclusions. Both of you have that issue apparently."

She mumbled the last sentence to herself mostly. I was curious at this point. Obviously she had seen something about Edward and I. I begged her with my eyes; praying that she would tell me what happened so I could be prepared.

She merely put her finger over her lips in a shushing motion and winked. I groaned and threw my face into my pillow. She giggled and flitted out of my room before the vibrations of her laugh could leave the room.

When I felt up to leaving my room I showered and put on the jeans and sweatshirt that I found on the bathroom counter and made my way downstairs. I looked over opened the door and I see jasper and Emmett. This wouldn't have been odd if Emmett wasn't currently scaling the shelves while jasper is doubled over in laughter.

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked slightly amused. They both turned to me with shocked looks on their faces; they looked like children being caught stealing cookies, which only reduced me to such a fit of laughter that somehow I ended up on the floor gasping for air.

At that exact second, Edward walked in through the door; that brought on my sobriety. He assumed the worst when he saw me on the ground and proceeded to growl at his brothers and take a defensive crouched stance in front of me. They both put their hands up in surrender, but seeing as Emmett was halfway up the wall he just fell on his back. In that moment my sobriety was gone. Edward came out of his crouch and looked at me in amazement, then anger. He stalked out of the room growling. I suppose my confusion was etched on my face since Jasper explained.

"He is just a bit embarrassed and frustrated." I looked like he was going to tack something else on the end of that sentence but something quickly shut him up. I gave him a questioning look but he slightly shook his head.

"I think I lost the bet." Emmett's voice boomed out. "Does it count when someone may attack you?"

I never found out exactly what was going on with the bet Emmett and Jasper had going on. I just went ahead and made myself a small breakfast. After I cleaned the small mess of mine I went in search of the library I was shown just the week before. On my way, I heard the most beautiful music and without me being aware my feet followed the sound.

I found myself in front of the door that the music was coming from. It stopped and Edward's voice told me I could enter. I stood stock still from embarrassment of being caught. Instead of waiting for me to open the door, Edward went ahead and did it himself.


End file.
